


Boys

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, happy happy, headcanon hard that Narcissa and Andromeda patched up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: Scorpius and Teddy's first meeting.





	Boys

“Teddy, this is your cousin Scorpius,” Andromeda said at the same time Narcissa said, “Scorpius dear, say hi to cousin Teddy.”

The two children regarded each other. Teddy was a few heads taller and too old to be standing close to his grandmother’s side. He looked at Scorpius thoughtfully and curiously, one arm still holding the mud-splattered ball he had been kicking around. Scorpius, shy for a six-year-old, clung to his mother’s robes, biting his thumbnail and sneaking peeks at this mysterious relation he had never met before.

“Go on,” said Astoria softly, nudging her son. She held her breath as Scorpius detached himself, and a bit hesitantly, stepped toward the older boy.

“Hi,” said Scorpius in a small voice.

“Hi,” said Teddy. Slowly, he grinned. And his hair went from brown to a shock of electric blue, earning him an exasperated, “ _Ted,”_ from his grandmother.

Scorpius stared in great confusion for a moment. Then he let out a most unMalfoy-like shriek of laughter, bounced on his toes and reached up, snatching for Teddy’s hair.

“Scorpius!” cried Astoria, but Teddy was laughing too as he dodged out of way and before the grown-ups knew it, the two boys were chasing each other around in the backyard.

Astoria, Andromeda, and Narcissa sighed nearly in unison. They glanced around, noticing this, and couldn’t help but smile or chuckle a little as well.

“Now then,” said Andromeda, summoning up teacups with an airy wave of her wand, “sugar or milk, ladies?”

 

 


End file.
